Gumi in Wonderland
by AmazingAgentRinpoid
Summary: Gumi falls down a hole and is transported to another world, where she's apparently 'Alice', the hero of the land. She's not sure what good will come out of this... -Minor KaiMei and RinLen-
1. The Dream

**Hello there~ :3 –Mary**

**YES FINALLY I'M HELPING WITH SOMETHING! XD - Lydia**

**I know :D Anywho, this is an epic idea~ -Mary**

**So yeah read it, you got this far, read it- Lydia**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Six Years Ago…<strong>

**Gumi's POV**

* * *

><p>"Gumi! GUMI! Wake up!"<p>

I groaned, Miku always did that one of the downsides of rooming with your sister.

"Miku! What could you possibly wake me up this early for?"

"You were mumbling in you sleep something about a Hare and Hatter?"

"Oh- that… That was my dream,"

"You always have that same dream why?"

"I don't know it's not like I ask for it,"

"Oh, well, whatever, good night! God, Gumi! SHUT UP!"

"What? You're the one who woke me up in the first place!"

That was the last thing said before I heard snoring. Miku and her snoring, I swear…

* * *

><p>The next night was no different except Miku didn't wake me up, instead I woke myself up.<p>

That dream is so weird… I see glances of people I know. And it's not that I find my aunt a horrible person, but she is a total witch in that dream, which never changes.

I felt like I needed to talk to someone about the dream, someone who would actually believe me. Hm... My dad? Well he seems like the best choice at the moment because I know for sure he's still up… Gakupo might be there but it doesn't matter he's nice enough.

I padded down the hall, silently, hoping I wouldn't wake mother… She's scary if she doesn't get enough sleep… Finally I made it to father's study, I heard to noise of quiet talk, Gakupo was probably here.

I knocked on the door. When my dad opened it, he didn't really look shocked, I guess he knew I'd still be up at this hour.

He motioned for me to come in, so I followed and sat on a chair next to Gakupo.

I'd always been told I looked like my father and I had to agree we both had green hair and red-ish eyes.

Gakupo drifted his gaze to me, without moving his head. I felt it, but ignored it when my father spoke.

"Gumi, what's on your mind? I know you wouldn't be up at-" He checked his laptop's clock, "3:12 am if you didn't have something on your mind,"

I sighed, how was I going to be able to tell something as embarrassing as this….

I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… hehehe… You'll learn her dream in the next chapter, don't worry :D –Mary<strong>

**But you should probably already know what she's gonna say ;3 –Lydia**

**Yeah, this is half based off the movie and the original story. We don't own anything, just the idea, well… sorta? –Mary**

**So yeah irony is we're making this at 3:12 am :3**


	2. The Party

**O_O I felt like we abandoned this story OTL –Mary**

**Yeah I know right? –Lydia**

**O.o So many question marks… AKJSLJEFIOAFJKL Ritsu! –Mary**

**Random much? –Lydia **

**No. Shall we start? :D :D :D *Is listening to Ritsu in mind* -Mary**

**I was hoping you'd say that… -Lydia **

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**Gumi's POV**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin!" I said.<p>

Rin glomped me, "Happy Birthday Gumi!" she shouted.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, today was my twelfth birthday. My mom got me a new book called _Tales of Beedle the Bard._ My dad got me an expensive looking pen, I loved to write, and Miku got me long white dress with pale pink sash tied across the waist, which I was wearing now.

"So… What did you get so far?" Rin's voice startled me back to reality.

"Well this dress is a gift from Miku," I gestured to the dress, "And my mom got me a book, and my dad got me a pen."

Rin nodded, "Well," she said trailing off, "You're lucky I didn't tackle your cake,"

"Hey Gumi, hey Rin," said a familiar voice. Rin's face quickly reddened with a blush. I turned and wasn't surprised at all to find Len there. Why? Because one, him and Rin had been my best friends since we were five. And two, Rin's face only gets like that with Len around. Ever since I introduced them to each other when we were seven her face always took on a scarlet blush.

"Oh, hi Len," I said.

"H-hi L-Len," Rin stuttered.

I snickered inwardly and purposely pushed Rin out from where she was hiding behind me.

Len smiled, "Happy Birthday Gumi,"

"Thanks," I answered and Rin tried to push her way back behind me.

I moved over so she couldn't.

"Anyways, why aren't you out there? That's where the real party is," he said.

"Oh, she's hiding from Ted," Rin said, giggling.

Ugh, Ted, he has this annoying crush on me, and for some reason he thinks I have a crush on him too, which, by the way, is infuriating.

Len nodded slowly, "Understandable… How about I distract him while you have some fun?"

"Sure, thanks," I said with a relieved smile.

"No problem," he said as he walked off in Ted's direction.

"So you wanna go talk with some friends?" inquired Rin.

"Sure," I replied. We started walking; suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of movement and thought, _is that a girl?_

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHSAHDSHHFDAHSFHDIKJFJ CLIFF HANGER! GABGABGAB –Mary<strong>

**Yep so you'll most likely get the next one when Mary comes over again, so I hope you're patient, if you're not, sorry –Lydia **


	3. The Chase

**Ok number three… Where were we again? –Lydia **

**Te te te. OH! We were at the part where Gumster saw the girl/bunny thing. SCIENTIFICACCIDENTOMGLEN. –Mary**

**Oh yeah… -Lydia**

**Shall we start before I go insane and play Te Te Te? –Mary**

**YES! I HAVE A LOT OF THAT TODAY! OH LORD NO SHE'S PLAYING IT AGAIN, AGAIN I TELL YOU! AGAIN! DX –Lydia**

**She loves this song. Anywho, Imma shut her up so we can start. ONWARDDDDDDSSSSSzzzz –Mary**

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's POV<strong>

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><em>Wait, was that a girl? <em>

"What are you talking about?" asked Rin, who was behind me. I realized too late I had thought aloud.

"Oh, ah, nothing, I thought I saw something but it was nothing," I lied.

"Alright Gumi but you better stop acting strange, or everyone's gonna think you're strange," Rin cautioned. She was right; I didn't want to look like a fool on my birthday.

I could swear… That girl, she just… Seemed so real. Am I hallucinating? Or… did Ted drug me?

Just kidding. He's not that horrible.

I still hate him.

Anyways, Rin decided to go stalk Len for a bit (while acting like Sailor Moon…) so, I decided that was my chance to find that rabbit... or girl?

Bunny girl!

I saw her run into the hedge maze so I decided the logical place to go was the maze of roses… I ran for the entrance of the maze. I ran down a long stretch of maze when I came to a corner, I saw a flash of blond hair quickly sprint behind her! I just had to know who she was! I couldn't explain it but I felt like I had seen her before, I felt a dull throb in my head. Thinking wouldn't help; I just had to find that girl.

Suddenly I found myself in a field; I guess I ran all the way through the maze. I saw the girl out in the open, standing near a hole in the ground, she quickly pulled out a watch and mumbled, "Oh dear, I'm late! I hope she followed..."

Was she talking about me? Why would she care if I followed or not? She caught sight of me, and I could swear she sighed a sigh of relief, and _jumped into the hole_! And she did it _without _a second look!

"Wait!" I called, but it was too late she went down the hole. I don't know why I did it... I guess I felt compelled to... So, I _jumped down after her_.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH TE TE TE VOICE ACTING TIME… lol I hope you enjoyed the drugs and Sailor Moon. I mean- what? O.o –Mary<strong>

**Ummmm… I have nothing to say to that… -Lydia**

**D8 Review. Or I'll have Sailor Moon barge into your house and hurt you! –Mary**

**(****Wah? Why would I do that? –Serena/Sailor Moon)**

**BECAUSE YOU LOVE US –Mary**

**You don't have to do that you know… -Lydia**

**BYE NOW!1one!11 *glomps Lydia* -Mary 8D**

**Please get off –Lydia**


	4. The New World

**So guess what? We're actually writing. Oh trololol~ - Mary**

**Yerp nya. I started saying nya! :D –Lydia**

**It drives me insane sometimes… But WE NEED TO GET TO WRITING SO SHHHHH –Mary**

***Rolls eyes* Fine nya, to you fans: (if there are any out there OTL) sorry for not updating. Nya! –Lydia**

Chapter Four: The New World

**Gumi's POV**

I started falling. I wanted to scream, but I just felt that I couldn't. It was terrifying falling from such a height, and I was surprised to see that the bunny girl wasn't falling below me.

Then, I hit the ground with a _thud_. Surprisingly, I wasn't hurt at all, just a little shocked. Then… I looked around, but not before realizing that my white dress had changed. Instead of it being a strapless white with a pink sash, it was now very pale green with long sleeves and a very dark green sash tied around the waist…

It was very strange… but actually quite pretty.

As I looked to my right I saw a large, brown table. On it was a small bottle labeled '_Drink Me_'. Well, do what it says, I suppose…

I took a drink (Might I add that it was actually very delicious. It tasted like carrots…) and then… was the table getting _bigger_… or was _I getting smaller_…?

I looked for something _anything_ to help me get bigger… and instead, I found tons of doors surrounding me in a circle. All of them were too big for me to reach. But then, there was something that had camouflaged in with the white walls, a small white door with a shining silver handle.

Then, something shone near the door… So I walked towards it. As I got a closer look at the door, there was a strange keyhole that had all four suits from the cards. I picked up the shiny thing that was halfway underneath the door, and it turned out to be a key. The key matched the lock so I opened the door.

I came into another room, which looked _exactly_ like the last one I was just in, but the walls were black. And there wasn't a small white door. The doors were huge…

I walked forward slowly, I couldn't trust this room. And then I saw something under the table… it seemed to be… a piece of cake, inside a small glass box…

I opened it and there was a note by it that said '_Eat Me_'. Again, follow the directions. I picked up the cake and took a bite… I suddenly saw everything around me get smaller and an uncomfortable tightening feeling appeared around my waist. I looked down and saw that the floor was moving away and then I looked up and saw the ceiling was getting closer. '_Oh no, that drink makes me shrink and that cake makes me grow_' I thought surprised. I had a dull ache in my head just like when I first saw the bunny girl; it was like I had seen this before but my brain didn't want to admit it.

I saw another bottle labeled '_Drink Me_' I grabbed it trying not to break my one chance of normal size, I was desperate. So desperate in fact that I drank the whole bottle, as I was shrinking I noticed another key just like the one from the white room. I grabbed it; thank goodness I did because I accidentally drank too much so I kept shrinking until I was about a foot and a half tall. The key was pretty heavy so I had to drag it around the room. Soon I came upon a door about my current size; I saw an indent in the wood, it was too dark to make out so I decided to just try and put the key I had in the indent. I tried multiple times and it didn't work the final try I put the key in and I heard a click and the door swung open revealing a world of creature never seen before. There was a dragonfly (REAL DRAGON) and a horsefly (ROCKING HORSEFLY) fighting; I did not know what to make of the scene. Suddenly standing in front of me were two teenagers, one with cherry red hair and another with silver hair, they both had a big smile on their face.

"Welcome to Wonderland Alice!" said the cherry-haired girl.

"Alice, welcome to Wonderland!" said the silver-haired boy at the same time as the girl.

They then started arguing about whom's greeting was correct.

I was seriously confused who was 'Alice' and what's 'Wonderland'?

"Umm… excuse me…" I started, "but who are you, what's 'Wonderland', and why did you call me Alice?" Their argument forgotten they looked at me with expressions of bewilderment. They seemed to mutter something before turning to look at me.

"Why this right here is Wonderland and your Alice so we only called you that because it's who you are." The cherry-haired girl reasoned.

"I think you're mistaken. My name isn't Alice at all," I responded.

The cherry-haired girl gave me a weird look, shrugged and ran off with the silver haired boy. I couldn't seem to decipher why at first, but there was a dragon's roar and suddenly a breath on my neck. I didn't dare turn around, instead I ran away. I knew that whatever was behind me would not help; it was a foe.

I kept running until some kind of fog surrounded me, which made it somewhat hard to breathe. Trying to shake the fog away, I waved my hand around viciously, only to find myself in what seemed to be a literal field of mushrooms. And every size you could think of.

I heard whispers, which made me think I was going insane. There was no one here but me… or so I had thought.

"She's not very bright, is she now?"

"Shut up! She hasn't seen us yet, and we don't want our cover blown. Please try to simmer down,"

"Both of you: BE QUIET!"

"Oh… sorry,"

"Well, I'm not sorry! She's obviously quite dull if she can't hear us!"

I whipped around to see three awkwardly small people sitting on flowers.

"I can hear you all," I stated simply.

They all seemed to hide behind each other, except for one. She seemed to look at me oddly.

"Well, finally! In the name of all things Holy, you finally see us!"

"Shut up, Koneko. We don't need her on our case now. Dell is already pestering us to get out of this field, and you very well know that if we want to stay, we can't cause problems with the humans!"

The girl called Koneko pouted. I almost had to stifle my giggles.

"Ashling, seriously, can you and Itsuki stop reprimanding me all the time?"

"No." said the male, presumably Itsuki, who then looked to me, "Well, run along now, tattooed girl, go find Dell and leave us alone."

"Please do. It's already unhealthy enough around here with Dell's smoking…"

I cocked my head in confusion, but walked off none the less. Taking suggestions from flowers seemed to make no sense, but I had already realized that nothing made sense here.

I walked up to what seemed to be the tallest mushroom in the forest – field, whatever. There seemed to be an odd man… or was it an insect?

Half and half... I suppose…

He looked at me with his intimidating red eyes.

"Now, who in God's name are you?" he asked, dragging out the 'oo' in the word you, "And just what the hell are you doing in _my_ forest?"

**And dell is a monkey. That is all. – Mary**

**Don't you hate us for making you wait so long? :3 –Lydia **

**Hey can you girls start writing your two other Vocaloid fanfics so we can write our pony one? HURRY UP, IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS CELESTIA! – Mark**

…**oh okay. Seems legit. – Mary**

**PONIES! –Lydia and Luke**

**Well byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – Mary**

**Oh, btw we'll be going on semi-hiatus -Lydia**


End file.
